


Бегущие в ночи

by TamiM



Series: Бегущие в ночи [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiM/pseuds/TamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стая альф возвращается в Бикон-Хиллс. С новым вожаком и новой целью. Раньше они предупреждали. Теперь будуь убивать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегущие в ночи

Если в висении на толстой цепи в подвале собственного дома есть хоть что-то возбуждающее, то вот уже вторые сутки Дерек был возбужден до предела. Кали оказалась девушкой с богатой фантазией, такой богатой, что даже извращенные пытки Кейт меркли в сравнении с играми этой безумной девицы. 

– Знаешь, моя альфа мне часто врет... – задумчиво проговаривает Кали, копаясь в груде не внушающих доверия железок на полу – но кое-в-чем она все же не ошиблась. Пытки – это страшно весело! 

– Не думал, что у таких крутых телок, как ты, есть своя альфа. – Отец Дерека учил, что грубить женщинам не хорошо, особенно если у этих женщин есть клыки и когти. Вот только отец давно в могиле, а Хейл младший никогда не считал себя послушным сыном. 

Кали предсказуемо ведется на провокацию. Как все безумцы, она плохо себя контролирует. Впрочем, владеть собственным телом ей это не мешает. Острые когти прорывают бок в районе печени, и Дерек морщится от боли. Глаза пытающей его волчицы торжествующе светятся красным:

– О да,у меня есть альфа, и когда она придет, ты увидишь,что мы делаем с маленькими, самонадеянными волчатами, которые преступают закон... – Кали зализывает его рану только чтобы нанести новую, чуть ниже. Ей не чуждо чувство прекрасного, хоть и в сочетании с прогрессирующей страстью к садизму.

– Я защищал свою стаю! – Дерек вспоминает щенков: притулившегося у ног Айзека, прижимающего к себе испуганную Лидию. Ироничного Питера, в чьих глазах то и дело проскальзывает тоска. Бойда, ломающего кости в попытках добиться их общего прощения. И, наконец, Скотта, укрывающего телом свою драгоценную Эллисон. Скотта, из-за которого, он, собственно, и попался на крючок к этим безумцам.

– Твоя стая – сборище неудачников! Даже эти два слабака: Итан и Эйдан, справятся с ними в два счета. – Кали подкрепляет свой аргумент неслабым ударом под дых. Исключительно талантливая дамочка: в средневековой Испании ей цены бы не было. – Она специально держит их для подобных случаев. Зачем марать руки, если есть пушечное мясо, не так ли?

– Странно... я бы предположил, что вы с ней на пару их трахаете. Тебе бы пошел кожаный корсет. 

– Хочешь проверить, как хорошо я смотрюсь с плеткой? – Кали, несмотря на свое безумие, взрослая и опытная волчица. Она знает, с какой силой нужно бить, чтобы клиент потерял сознание. Этот новенький, Дерек, раздражает ее донельзя. Но альфа – черт подери, как они допустили подобное? – их стаи запретила уродовать нынешнего клиента без разрешения. Что ж, тем слаще будет победа... Кали не допускает и мысли о проигрыше. Они и так терпели слишком долго. Осталось подождать совсем немного... а потом она разорвет когтями две глотки. Сначала Хейла, потом своей альфы. Сначала Дерека, потом Эрики.

***

– Что будем делать? – Скотт, на правах старшего, открывает импровизированное собрание. Он почти не вспоминает о том, как в старые-добрые времена, они обсуждали свои оборотнические дела в доме Хейлов. Теперь доступ на землю стаи для них закрыт.

Альфы приехали в город неделю назад. Три огромных черных внедорожника, два мотоцикла и одна огромная куча неприятностей. В отличие от обычных стай, как объяснил Питер, альфам разрешено применять силу: ведь они своего рода волчья полиция, уничтожающая нарушителей. 

В первый же день пришлые заявились в дом Дерека, и разговаривали с ним около часа. Он ни словом не обмолвился о разговоре,только сказал, что разберется самостоятельно. Ни Скотта, ни Айзека, ни даже Бойда не обманула показная бравада альфы. За последние годы они насмотрелись на то, каким манером их босс решает проблемы. 

Тактика Дерека в стиле: «бей и беги», результатов ожидаемо не дала. Не получив прямого запрета на слежку, беты исколесили город в поисках убежища неожиданных гостей. Те, не особо скрываясь, обосновались в старом доме Джексона. Айзек, самый чувствительный, насчитал в доме десять волков: шестерых альф, и четырех бет. 

Питер, явно знавший больше, чем говорит, как-то обмолвился, что у Дерека осталось не так много времени:

– Нападать на них бессмысленно: вы только привлечете лишнее внимание. И даже если после стычки останетесь живы – каждого ждет суд Совета Стай. Альфы в своем праве... вот только как узнать, в чем именно нас обвиняют?

– Ничего не понимаю... мы же соблюдаем кодекс. – Эллисон тогда же поджала губы. Ей, бывшей охотнице, было сложно представить, насколько сложной системой законов были ограничены легальные стаи. 

– Кодекс охотников. Но не кодекс оборотней. В семнадцатом веке, когда в Салеме запылали костры, собрался первый Совет... представители пяти самых влиятельных и сильных семей. Это было другое время. Стаи состояли минимум из пятидесяти волков. Большинство были вервольфами от рождения. Тогда же был составлен Пакт о защите, составивший основу будущего свода законов.

– Раньше ты об этом не рассказывал, – нахмурился Айзек, прижимая к себе Лидию. Он недолюбливал Питера и не столько из-за его отношений с девушкой, сколько из-за скрытности и бесконечных издевок. 

– Раньше в этом не было нужды. Обычно Альфы не интересуются такими стаями, как наша. Слишком невелика добыча. Но сейчас мы явно разозлили кого-то очень влиятельного... я поговорю с Дереком. Он обязан нам рассказать.

Расспросить племянника Питер так и не успел: Дерека схватили тем же вечером. Бешеная альфа выскочила из-под припаркованной с подветренной стороны машины: хитрая бестия, она знала, что в любом другом случае, они почуют ее запах. Никто не успел ничего понять: драка закончилась так и не начавшись. 

Итан и Эйдан, первые из альф, с кем Айзеку и Бойду не повезло довольно близко познакомиться, с легкостью отвлекли внимание волков от погашенного транквилизаторами вожака и вдоволь позабавились, закатывая их в асфальт. 

– Нам нужно найти Дерека. – Айзек баюкает раненую руку и хмуро пялится в потолок. Он чувствовал, что спокойное время не продлится долго.

– Спасибо, капитан очевидность! – Эллисон, горячая девочка, быстро теряет терпение – И где, по-твоему, мы будем его искать? Или предлагаешь ездить по всему городу, вынюхивая нашего драгоценного альфу и его бешеную похитительницу?

– Идея неплохая, и могла бы сработать... не накачай они Дерека усмиряющими волчью сущность транквилизаторами, – Питер непривычно мрачен, и даже виски, вопреки обыкновению, не пьет. – Они натасканы на уничтожение себе подобных. Для них, просчитать наши ходы – детская забава. 

– То есть, ты предлагаешь ничего не предпринимать? – Бойд хмурится: он, возможно, и мог бы кое-что порассказать о порядках в стае альф, хоть и пробыл там в свое время всего три дня. Вот только никто из них не уверен, что пришедшие в город волки – те же самые, а ошибка может стоить их альфе жизни. 

– Нет, я предлагаю включить голову. Будем думать, как они... Скотт, если бы тебе нужно было запрятать в чужом городе пленника, которого ищут оборотни, куда бы ты пошел в первую очередь?

– Туда, где его очевидно никто не будет искать... 

– Отлично. А кто лучше всех знает, где обитают оборотни?

– Ну наконец-то, – выдыхает Стайлз, и вваливается в комнату. Он почти не изменился за последние годы: вот только наивный яркий взгляд сменился подозрительным прищуром, характерным для опытных охотников на нечисть, и рюкзак за спиной сменился пистолетом в кобуре.

– Тебя сюда никто не звал. – Айзек выпускает клыки. Если Скотт относительно спокойно отнесся к переходу лучшего друга «на темную сторону», то Лэйхи бесился до сих пор. В те странные месяцы после отъезда Джексона, когда Лидия срывалась от плача к истерическому смеху, а местные копы сходили с ума, пытаясь отыскать приемного сына Уиттморов, Стайлз тоже начал меняться. И эти изменения, в конце-концов привели его к опустевшему дому Криса Арджента. 

– Мне кажется, что вы не в том положении, чтобы предъявлять кому-то претензии. Так что, устроим показательные соревнования: «кто быстрее», или займемся поисками вашего загулявшего альфы? 

– Ни за что не поверю, чтобы отец ни с того ни с сего взялся нам помогать. – Эллисон крепче сжимает руку Скотта, и смотрит в глаза новому шерифу.

– Считайте это взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством. Когда альфы явились сюда в прошлый раз, мой отец потерял работу. Исчезновение трех подростков, кровавые следы в лесу... как-то слишком для воплощения Американской мечты. Я своей работой дорожу, а Крис – дорожит порядком в городе. Поэтому, мы готовы сделать стае подарок: Дерека спрятали там, где его запах и так силен. На его же территории. В старом доме Хейлов...

– Откуда ты знаешь? 

– Считай, что я твой Бэтмен на сегодня. – Эта шутка уже давно устарела, но Скотт нерешительно улыбается, и Стайлз улыбается в ответ, почти становясь похожим на себя-прежнего – А если серьезно, у нас есть инсайдер. 

– Охотник в стае оборотней? – Питер смеется. – Ни за что не поверю!

– А кто сказал тебе, что это охотник?

***

Заскучавшая Кали выливает на него ведро холодной воды. Дерек радуется, что она не стала, подобно охотникам, укреплять цепи проводами. Электричество в сочетании с водой – довольно эффективный способ пытки, но, видимо, Кали считает его скучным. 

– Ты хорошо спал, милый? А твои волчата пытаются найти нас с тобой. Правда, забавно? – Кали гладит его по щеке – Мы очень смеялись. У твоего кудрявого мальчишки что, клаустрофобия? – ласкающие пальцы сменяются острыми когтями. Кали пытается вывести кровью что-то у него на щеках. Скорее всего, ее имя... такие всегда тщеславны. 

– Они сильнее вас. И быстрее. – Дерек хотел бы верить в то, что говорит, но это слишком сложно. Он видел, как накинулись на его бет «слабаки» Эйдан и Итан и боится даже представить, на что способна Альфа, которая может сдерживать таких сильных волков.

– Но не лучше! – дверь подвала медленно открывается и Дерек морщится от яркого света. Кали поместила свой пыточный станок прямо напротив лестницы, и теперь он смаргивает слезы, пытаясь разглядеть... хотя это и не нужно. Волк, его вечный союзник и советчик, его лучшая половина, уже рвется с цепи, радостно повизгивая, проваливаясь в эйфорию от такого знакомого, и в то же время, вроде как прочно забытого запаха. 

Она почти не изменилась. Вот только образ дешевой шлюхи сменился обликом дорогой проститутки. Именно за ночи с такими девушками толстосумы из Нью-Йорка – это Дерек знал не понаслышке – отдают по несколько тысяч долларов. Платье, открывающее ровно столько плоти, сколько нужно, чтобы поразить мужчину, не скатываясь в грубую отталкивающую вульгарность. Влажные губы, ярким пятном сияющие на чистой, ухоженной, мягкой даже на вид коже... Дерек изо всех сил подавлял в себе не столько естественное вожделение, сколько более глубинные, животные чувства: ослепительное желание вжать ее в стену, отметить, заклеймить собой, оставить свой запах на шее, у горла, и присвоить ее наконец, навсегда... 

– Эрика.. – она с размаху бьет его по щеке. Волк внутри него ликует: для зверя любой физический контакт с парой уже праздник. Эндорфиновая кома – наверное, лучший способ умереть... о большем Дерек и не мечтал. Вот только у него есть стая. И ради стаи он должен выжить.

– Я думала, ты сразу догадаешься... – В ее глазах темно-красные огоньки. Дерек читал, что такое бывает с альфами, которым удается уничтожить сразу несколько вожаков. – Кому еще ты мог понадобиться со своей кучкой неудачников? 

Эрика с почти осязаемым интересом рассматривает пыточный арсенал Кали, видимо, довольная своей помощницей. Потом долго выбирает из кучи искореженного металла что-то подходящее, и, наконец, останавливается на хирургическом скальпеле с резной ручкой. 

– Ты трогала его без моего разрешения, детка? – Дерек не без удовольствия наблюдает, как его девочка выпускает клыки. Кали почти белеет от бешенства, но сдерживается. В ее глазах полыхает ненависть, но Эрике наплевать на высокие чувства его мучительницы. 

Скальпель протыкает изящную руку, на которой до сих пор различимы пятна крови Дерека:

– Я твоя альфа, Кали... и ты будешь делать то, что я скажу. – От Эрики пахнет силой и возбуждением. Она наслаждается собственной жестокостью, и смеется, вдавливая волчицу в стену. – Ты никогда не посмеешь меня ослушаться, поняла? 

– Поняла! – Кали почти визжит от боли. Скальпель явно пропитан аконитом. Стоит Эрике отпустить ее, как волчица обессиленно сползает на пол: в стене отчетливо видны трещины. 

– Теперь, мы, наконец, поговорим, дорогой Дерек... Я ждала этого долгие месяцы. – Эрика стягивает перчатки, и он видит глубокий фиолетовый шрам на ее правой руке. Волк моментально вскидывается, готовый помочь паре, облегчить ее боль... сдерживаться становится все труднее. – Когда ты обратил меня, я думала, что нашла свое место в жизни. Семью. Стаю. Даже Любовь. Вот только, ах, какая неожиданность... ты не захотел связываться с шестнадцатилетней глупышкой. 

Она медленно наклоняется и достает из голенища сапога портновские ножницы. Их отточенные лезвия сверкают даже в неровном желтом свете подвальной лампы. Дерек морщится, чувствуя запах: сталь, прокаленная с аконитовой пылью: чертовски болезненная вещь. 

Эрика обрезает бретельки своего платья и облако розового атласа падает на пол, обнажая ухоженное тело в россыпи светлых кружев:

– Неужели я была такой страшной, и ты меня не хотел? Кали, как я выгляжу? – Волчица умудрилась встать на ноги, и теперь наблюдает за своей альфой издалека, прислонившись к видавшему виды столу.

– Ты чертовски горяча, – в ее глазах пылает ненависть, почти такая же яркая, как и безумие Эрики. Инстинкты Дерека вопят о том, что нужно спасаться, но выхода он не видит. К тому же, какая-то часть его жаждет разорвать на части каждого, кто довел до безумия его ласковую, пугливую девочку. 

– А он меня не захотел. Ему было жаль даже разок трахнуть меня. Еще бы, я же его бета, и мне шестнадцать... насмеши кого-то другого, Хейл! – Ножницы втыкаются в предплечье, и Эрика проворачивает их в ране, продолжая говорить, – а потом ты нас бросил. Ты, альфа, который обещал мне избавление от боли, подарил меня самому грязному из всех подонков, каких только носила земля. Ты хотел, чтобы мы стали сильными. Я стала. Ты хотел, чтобы мы научились постоять за себя. Я научилась. И каждый раз, когда я лежала под Дюкалионом, я вспоминала тебя. Я знала, что ты меня не захотел. 

Дерек понимает, что сейчас не время и не место для оправданий и объяснений. Он и так знает, в чем виноват. В том, что не успел объяснить ей, почему не хочет сближения. В том, что не заметил, как восхищение альфой переросло во что-то неизмеримо большее. В том, что затолкал собственные инстинкты подальше. В том, что удержал в узде волка, стремившегося отметить свою Пару. И, наконец, в том, что отпустил. 

– Полтора года этот урод со своей стаей таскали меня по всей Америке, периодически устраивая оргии, чтобы указать мне на мое место. Но я терпеливая. Я долго терпела, затачивая эти самые ножницы. Ничего серьезнее мне в руки не давали. Дюк мне не доверял, и не зря... ты хорошо меня научил, Дерек. – Эрика кусает его за бок, предусмотрительно держась подальше от клацнувших зубов. – Я держала их под подушкой три ночи. Три ночи яд травил мне руку, правда, красиво? – Она проводит ладонью по укусу, и бок обжигает острая боль. – И вот, я дождалась. Его кровь была такой красной, и ее было так много, что мне казалось: я искупалась в алой ванне. Он был первым альфой, которого я убила. Он дал мне свободу. А что делал ты, Дерек, когда меня насиловал этот грязный старик с больной фантазией? Чесал Айзека за ушком? Или помогал Арджентовой дочке готовить обед? Ненавижу! – ее когти взрезают плоть напротив сердца, и, проваливаясь в небытье, Дерек слышит, как Эрика выгоняет из подвала Кали.

***

Следующее его пробуждение оказывается гораздо более приятным. Кто-то гладит его по волосам, и взволнованно шепчет:

– Просыпайся, Дерек – Хейл-волк радостно вскидывает поникшую было голову, но Дерек-человек не готов поверить в чудо. Так же, как годы назад он не мог поверить, что его парой оказалась им же обращенная бета с замашками девушки легкого поведения и чертовски сложным характером. 

– Эрика? – она прижимает пальцы к его губам, и он, наконец, замечает, что раны, оставленные ей самой и Кали, почти не болят. Должно быть, Эрика вылизывала их несколько часов. 

– Тише. У нас мало времени... я выведу тебя из дома, пока моя стая в городе. Твои ребята ждут в километре отсюда. Справишься? – в ее голосе: неподдельное волнение, и она, как раньше, теребит растрепанные пряди волос, не замечая, кажется, что все еще сидит в одном белье. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты объяснила мне, что происходит – ему и раньше было сложно проявлять твердость по отношению к ней. Теперь же, когда приходится сдерживать рвущегося наружу зверя, требовать от нее чего-то становится еще сложнее. 

– На это нет времени. Снаружи ждет Стайлз, он тебя проводит. 

– Стилински? Ты связалась с охотниками? 

– Он такой же охотник, как я или ты. Нужно идти. Если кто-то из моих выяснит, что я помогла тебе бежать, убьют нас обоих. О твоей стае и говорить нечего: расходный материал. 

– Ты же альфа, – как-то мимоходом удивляется Дерек. Он никак не успевает проанализировать ситуацию: волчьи инстинкты говорят, что Пара не врет, но Хейл привык не доверять инстинктам: когда Эрика ушла, они молчали. 

– Я альфа, пока они мне это позволяют. Дюк был очень сильным волком, но и ему с трудом удавалось их сдерживать. Стоит им договориться друг с другом – и конец близок. Они меня уничтожат. Кали ты уже видел, а она не самая опасная из них, поверь...

Эрика продолжает что-то говорить, но Дерек отключается, уже не видя, как она передает его тело Стайлзу и Крису Ардженту, пожелав им обоим удачи. 

***

Возвращение Дерека они празднуют всей стаей. Скотт предлагает каждый месяц устраивать подобную пирушку, но Айзек – тот всегда отличался завидным пессимизмом – напоминает, что их проблемы еще не кончились.

– Мы так и не поняли, зачем альфы приехали в Бикон-Хиллс, и почему не удосужились объяснить даже Дереку, в чем нас всех обвиняют. И кто готов поручится, что Эрика помогла нам вытащить Дерека не из простой сентиментальности? 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Питер заинтересованно приподнимает бровь. 

– Ты сам говорил, что волки – это хищники. А мы, вервольфы, хищники вдвойне. Может, она хочет поиграть с жертвой. Я не готов доверить безопасность моей семьи девчонке, которая уже однажды предала нас. – Лэйхи прижимает к себе Лидию, и она морщится: ей, человеку, все еще трудно привыкнуть к волчьей силе. 

– Ты доверяешь мне? – Дерек никогда не стремился к обходным путем, да и дипломат из него вышел бы хреновый, поэтому он предпочитает спросить прямо, – я все еще твой Альфа, если ты не забыл.

– Я доверяю тебе во всем, что не касается Эрики. – отрезает Айзек и демонстративно отворачивается. 

– Он прав, – неожиданно поддерживает своего извечного противника Скотт, – мы еще в школе никак не могли понять, зачем ты ее обратил. Когда дело касается Рейес, ты теряешь здравый смысл. Так же, как я теряю голову, когда речь заходит об Эллисон. Так же, как сходит с ума Айзек, стоит кому-то обидеть Лидию. Она твоя Пара, а значит – ты не объективен. 

– Эрика спасла мне жизнь: хотя бы это вы можете не отрицать?!

– Ну вот, я об этом и говорил. – МакКолл смеется. – А шрамы от ее изысканного оружия у тебя уже затянулись?

– Мальчики, а вы не хотите перейти от перепалки к более актуальным вопросам? – непривычно молчаливая в последнее время Лидия встает с дивана и становится прямо перед Дереком, укоризненно глядя ему в глаза. – Почему бы вам, к примеру, не поинтересоваться у Стайлза, откуда он узнал, что альфа пришлой стаи – Эрика? И как он догадался, когда она выведет Дерека из дома? Меня тошнит от вас, честно слово! Пара, не пара... они могут быть под нашими окнами! – Лидия мгновенно вспыхивает лихорадочным румянцем, и тут же всхлипывает – Когда все это кончится, ну когда же все это кончится... 

Айзек не был бы Айзеком, не сумей он вовремя подойти к жене. Лидия прячет заплаканное лицо у него на груди, и шепчет хриплым, будто не своим голосом: 

– Скажи им, пожалуйста, – Лэйхи утыкается носом ей в макушку и сдвинув брови, цедит сквозь зубы:

– Лидия беременна. Поэтому я не собираюсь доверять ни Эрике, ни Стилински, ни даже тебе Дерек. И если кто бы то ни было из пришлых попытается подойти к ней без моего ведома, я раздеру ему глотку. 

– Говорят, нет никого страшнее волчицы, защищающей своих детенышей... фигня! Нет никого, страшнее волка, защищающего свою Пару и потомство. – задумчиво произносит Питер, смотря в огонь. В гостеприимном домике Скотта и Эллисон камин всегда горит по вечерам.

– Ребята, поздравляю! – Эллисон, не в пример остальным членам стаи, сияет. Она очень рада и за подругу, и за Айзека, ставших за эти годы, наряду с остальными волками, ее единственной семьей. Наверное, это глупо, но дочь и внучка охотников верит, что такие хорошие новости означают лишь то, что все закончится благополучно. 

– Зато теперь мы можем обойтись без визита к охотникам, – задумчиво тянет Скотт, – тут и без Стайлза с его базой данных все понятно. Альфы приехали из-за ребенка. Они следят за порядком, а дитя вервольфа и ведьмы...

Лидия на мгновение застывает в объятьях мужа, и неожиданно твердо произносит:

– Каждый, кто посмеет желать зла нашему ребенку, заплатит втройне. – огонь в камине меняет свой цвет с оранжевого на ярко-зеленый и обратно, подтверждая ведовскую клятву. 

 

***

– Итак, каков твой план? Посадить волков на безуглеводную диету? Притащить им фальшивого младенца? Запугать? Или просто убить? – Стайлз хищно улыбается, и ему неожиданно идет эта странная, почти уродливая, кривая улыбка.

– Ты совсем не изменился, Стилински, – Эрика фыркает, пытаясь делать вид, что дневная прогулка по лесу с охотником и, по совместительству, главой местной полиции, для нее норма. 

– То есть, я все еще герой твоих девичьих грез? Лестно, – Стайлз вновь улыбается, но уже совсем по-другому: задорно, как и положено вчерашнему мальчишке в новенькой форме. – И все же... альфы. 

– Реальную опасность представляют трое: Кали, ее ты видел...

– Ага, темные волосы – темная душа. Удивительно талантливая женщина.

– И очень любит убивать. На самом деле, ее зовет Катрин Дюжон. Французская канадка, эмигрантка в третьем поколении. Ее обратил Дюк около тридцати лет назад, в Монреале. Нимфоманка, конечно, и не боится замарать руки... одержима властью. Уверена, сейчас она во главе заговора. Хочет сама стать альфой. – Эрика машинально крутит ножницы в пальцах, и каждые несколько секунд с силой втягивает воздух, ища следы чужого присутствия. Годы, проведенные вдали от дома сначала в качестве игрушки, а потом в роли альфы, многому ее научили. Она хочет верить Стайлзу, но не может... как не может верить и Дереку. – Ривендж. Его настоящего имени я не знаю. По силе его волк, быть может, даже превосходит волка Дюкалиона. Он, в отличие от Кали, не жаждет моей смерти. Сила Альфы, переданная добровольно, переходит к реципиенту полностью, тогда как при убийстве теряется добрая половина волчьей энергии. Если бы не это обстоятельство, я уже давно была бы мертва. Последний экземпляр – Мартин О'Доннел. Ирландец, настоящий оборотень из этого крупного европейского клана. Его изгнали за то, что он убил младшего брата. Тот родился Альфой... на тот момент Мартину было всего тринадцать. Он жесток и безжалостен. И единственное, чего он жаждет, это разрушение. Он убийца и ему нравится это ремесло. Каждое полнолуние рядом с ними – как бомба замедленного действия. По отдельности я еще хоть как-то могу их сдерживать, но вместе... Мне нужна ваша помощь. И охотников, и стаи. Такую дичь нужно загонять сообща. 

– А ты повзрослела, – хмыкает Стилински. Теперь, когда школьные годы остались позади, их перепалки вспоминаются лишь со слабой улыбкой. Стайлз знает, что, сложись все по-другому, они с Эрикой могли бы стать друзьями... 

– Неужели ты ожидал, что, после всей этой свистопляски я останусь прежней? Эрика Рейес, с ее приступами, короткими юбками, корсетами, а главное, с ее нелепыми надеждами, давно исчезла. 

– Но ты выжила. И не сошла с ума, что тоже, по сути, достижение. Тяжело было там, с Дереком? В подвале? Обвинять его, разыгрывать безумие?

– Не то слово... – вздыхает Эрика, ковыряя твердую землю носком ботинка. – Я ведь не обвиняла его ни в чем. Сама виновата, не за чем было уходить из стаи... более того, я могла бы сбежать, как Бойд. Но побоялась.

– Я не об этом, – ее сердце предательски замирает. Стайлз был, наверное, единственным в ее теперешнем окружении, кто мог бы догадаться о ее чувствах к Дереку. О той безумной смеси желания, восхищения, и нежности, которая душила ее волчицу и ее саму, превращая мнимое безумие в настоящее... – Ты влюблена в него. Была влюблена тогда, и влюблена до сих пор. Он твоя Пара, и вы оба это знаете. 

– Да, – выдыхает Эрика, признаваясь в этом не столько ему, сколько себе, – он моя Пара. И если в то время я еще не подозревала об этом, то Дерек все знал. Вот только он хотел дать мне выбор. Выбор и время... но я хотела всего и сразу, и в итоге – не получила ничего. 

– Чего ты хочешь сейчас?

– Того же, чего хотела тогда, но не могла ни осознать, ни сформулировать. Я хочу дом. Семью. Стаю. Детей.

– С Дереком?

– Да, с Дереком. Так ты поговоришь с ними? Убедишь выступить единым фронтом? 

– Я же Бэтмен...

***

В это полнолуние жители Бикон-Хиллс, заблаговременно предупрежденные местными властями о надвигающейся буре, забаррикадировались в своих домах. Много позже, они будут вспоминать о страшных разрушениях, которые повлекла за собой эта буря. Дождь и шквальный ветер разворотили не только центральную улицу, но и школу. Местный шериф на пару с несколькими учеными объяснит локальный характер повреждений столкновением двух атмосферных фронтов. Люди им поверят... но это будет не скоро.

– Чувствуешь? – Айзек сжимает дрожащую ладонь Лидии, его единственного теперь якоря, и держит своего волка за шкирку, не давая тому вырваться на свободу: ради своей янтарной девочки и малыша он готов на все. – чувствуешь, как надвигаются тучи? 

Вызвать дождь, чтобы сбить запахи, предложила Эрика. Она пробралась в дом МакКоллов посреди ночи, и вкратце изложила свой план. За неимением других предложений, все приняли ее стратегию и Лидия, использовав хранившиеся в доме Питера книги, смогла вызвать сильный ливень.

– На улице никого, – по рации докладывает Стайлз, – выдвигайтесь. 

Айзек быстро целует жену, на секунду прикладывает руки к ее животу, и, потянув за собой молчащего Скотта, выходит навстречу стихии. Пустующие улицы города впервые за эту ночь наполняет волчий вой. 

Дерек вместе с Эллисон сидит на крыше школы. Она лежит на холодном бетоне и, морщась от холодного ветра, пытается разглядеть происходящее во дворе в прицел. Ему оптика не нужна: волчьи глаза прекрасно различают сцепившихся не на жизнь, а на смерть, сплетенных в страшном объятии волков из стаи альф. 

– Я не могу больше ждать, – шепчет он Эллисон, готовясь к прыжку, – удачи. 

Дерек летит вниз, к крыльцу, около которого, все в крови и грязи, катаются по асфальту его Эрика и ненавистная Кали. Впервые за многие годы, Хейл позволяет себе выпустить волка, который, подстегнутый бледным светилом, рвется помочь своей Паре, разорвать ее врага на куски, и принести ей в дар его сердце. 

Рык полностью превращенного оборотня не идет ни в какое сравнение ни с волчьим воем, ни со звериным ревом. Он гораздо страшнее.

Дерек-волк отодвигает в сторону Дерека-человека, завладевая не только его телом, но его памятью, мастерством и рефлексами. Их смертоносное сочетание с волчьими силой и скоростью делают его непобедимым. 

– Это! Моя! Самка! Ты посмела до нее дотронуться! Ты умрешь! – оскаленная морда с капающей с клыков слюной – последнее, что видит Кали в своей жизни. Дерек-волк радостно воет, складывая к ногам своей Пары то, что осталось от его мучительницы. Эрика улыбается, но тут же вскидывает голову, прислушиваясь: 

– Еще двое! Нам нужно на площадь...

В эту ночь волки Бикон-Хиллс празднуют безоговорочную победу. Итана снимает изящным выстрелом Эллисон. Любовник Кали, он все же нашел по запаху то, что от нее осталось. Эйдан погибает от клыков Бойда: тот, наконец, мстит волку за ужасающие дни в плену. Пусть он и бета, но ничего не забыл... Мартина О'Доннела разрывают на части Скотт и Айзек. Он единственный стремится исполнить то, для чего их послали в Бикон-Хиллс и пытается прорваться к Лидии. Волки приканчивают его вместе, чтобы не заполучить ненужную силу альфы. 

***

На утро из леса выходят _они _... потомки первых Пяти Семей. Блюстители закона. Совет. Дерек со своей стаей встречают их у въезда в город, на границе владений Хейлов.__

__– Мариус, Лета, Александр, Юджин, Анжелика... спасибо, что пришли – Питер берет на себя роль миротворца. Ему, побывавшему по ту сторону смерти, легенды мира оборотней уже не кажутся страшными._ _

__– Ты нарушила наш договор, Рейес, – у старшего из альф, Мариуса, седые волосы и цепкий, колючий взгляд, – мы послали сюда тебя и твою стаю, чтобы вы уничтожили угрозу._ _

__– Угрозы больше нет, мастер. – Эрика протягивает древнему вервольфу свои ножницы, к которым прилипли разноцветные пряди волос – Кали, Итан, Эйдан, Мартин... и Дюкалион. Вы потеряли над ними контроль десятки лет назад. Они и были вашей самой страшной угрозой. Ребенок, которого ждет Лидия, будет под защитой местного альфы. И шерифа. И охотников. Разве этого недостаточно?_ _

__– Вижу, он будет и под твоей защитой, девочка... – Лета Льюис, альфа из Нового Орлеана, смеется, облизывая темные губы. – Ривендж наконец-то добился своего. Удивительно, как столь юной ведьме удалось провести два таких сложных ритуала за одну ночь._ _

__– Ей помогал ее муж. Ее волк. Ее Пара. – Дерек привычно хмурит брови и заслоняет Эрику от древних новым, непривычно собственническим и одновременно ласковым жестом. – А теперь уходите. Это земля нашей стаи. Моей стаи._ _

__– Что ж, справедливо... удачи тебе, девочка – Лета величественно кивает, и первой скрывается в глубине калифорнийских лесов, на ходу меняя обличье._ _

__– Круто! – одобряет Бойд – мы тоже когда-нибудь так сможем?_ _

__– Лет через четыреста, думаю, – смеется Эрика. Впервые за последние годы она не чувствует в голове гула множества альф, которых поглотил Дюк. Она ощущает лишь блаженство своей настоящей, первой волчицы, которая, презрев боль от вчерашней стычки, следы безумия, порожденные издевательствами Дюкалиона и беспокойство за остальных волков, просто наслаждается близостью своей Пары..._ _


End file.
